Jealousy Kills
by Jesse girl06
Summary: Every one is getting hitched will it be Jesse and Suze's turn next?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Please review I spent all of last night thinking of the plot! Oh and hi d, Han and Katie!

Disclaimer: I am not Meg Cabot, I own nothing but the plot.

Suze's POV 

Jesse has been alive for years now, and just about everyone is getting

Hitched. And Jesse and me were about to, well I think, until it happened.

"You may kiss the bride" the vicar finally said, Adam lifted Cee Cee's veil

and started kissing her, they were now living in Long Island and they had

finally got engaged a couple of months ago, we all knew that they were

going to we were just waiting for Adam to pop the question. It was when

the best man was making the toast that- a friend Adam had made when

he had moved to Long Island with Cee Cee a couple of years ago-Gina,

who Cee Cee said I could invite leaned over "It's so you and Jesse next I

just know it!" I gulped ok I knew that one day I was going to get married

butt that day it kinda hit smack bang in the face "when I first met Adam I

thought…" I picked up my bag and quietly as I could stood up "Adam

has been like a brother to me" At this point Jesse whipped his head round

and gently gripped my hand "where are you going?" he mouthed

"just getting some fresh air" I mouthed back he slipped his hand of mine

and turned back round "so Adam goes…" I slipped out of the back of the

room just as the whole congregation started laughing at some joke.

I sat on a cold stone step hugging my black silk covered knees I breathed

In the cold spring air I suddenly whipped round two warm tanned hands

Gripped my bare shoulders. There stood in a black suit his brown hair

Rippling slightly in the wind "Paul" I breathed.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" I knew for a fact he hadn't been invited

to the wedding "I came to see you Suze" he whispered I don't know

why he did he just did I suppose it added to the effect "Suze I love

you" he said still whispering I should have punched him then, I

mean because I could have but I didn't. He leaned forward his eyes

closing his lips pouted. I was about to-though I hate to admit it-

close my eyes myself and you know when I suddenly came to my

scenes, I opened my eyes "stop it Paul!" I said punching him hard in

the nose "aaahhh" he moaned clutching his nose "what did you do

that for" I sighed "Paul I don't want to get into a relationship with

you, I thought I made that clear when we left the mission" I had on

the last day of school given Paul a farewell kick in the nuts just to

make sure he never pulled anything with me. "Yeah I know you

made it pretty clear you didn't want anything to do with me, but I

can't help my feelings Suze, I love you" This was way to much I

haven't seen this guy in like what… seven years and all of a sudden

he is expressing his undying love for me, well maybe not but still he

did say he loved me. "Look Paul it's not that I don't appreciate you

coming up here and all but me and Jesse are together now and well

we might even be getting married soon" I really shouldn't have said

that, I soon realised he went red with anger and barged into the

room where the best man had just finished his speech. I heard

everyone gasp as he entered then I heard Paul's voice, "right you

and me De Silva outside!"

It was a while before Jesse and Paul appeared "I don't want to fight

you Paul" Jesse said calmly "But if it means fighting for mi Querida

then ok" a this point I smiled I know I shouldn't have but I mean

it's pretty cool two men fighting over you though it would be cooler

if it was like a whole bunch of them but I suppose I could deal with

just two. Paul on the other hand did wants to fight Jesse he

clenched his fist and rammed it into Jesse's lip, but Jesse didn't

seem to notice he clenched his fist and plunged it into Paul

stomach, Paul staggered, Jesse ran over to me and pulled me to our

car and pushed me gently inside "lets go Querida while we still can

this guy is obviously mental" we quickly waved bye to Cee Cee and

Adam and Jesse whizzed off (he wasn't being a coward he was just

doing the right thing I mean Paul really was a little mental) just

catching Paul's words "You may have won this time De Silva but you

are so dead next time" and Paul was right in a way because that

was a week before it happened.


End file.
